dragon_ball_xlfandomcom-20200214-history
Invasion Saga
Synopsis of The Invasion Saga. Its been over a year since the threat of Zero. Peace reigns and the New Z-fighters continue with their daily lives. 　Jincade has now been training Viktoria and Riaco to control their super saiyan powers.Jincade had descided that after his abismal performance against Nightmare Zero especially as a super saiyan and having seen Viktoria tap into her false super saiyan state, he knew he needed to get stronger and protect the last of the house of Vegeta as well as help Viktoria reach her full potential. Boxer was also busy working on something that would allow him to help his friends in combat should another threat arise, it's still in the prototype stage. He has also begun learning how to run capsule corp from Dr Briefs his dad at the behest/threat of his mother Franny. Ba'zz still stays with Dende, Draco and Mr.Popo on the Lookout as Dende's student and self appointed body guard. In the year of peace Dende has begun preparing B'azz as his replacement for the position of guardian as well as training Ba'zz in the Demon style martial arts he learned from his old friend Piccolo centuries ago. Ba'zz is secretly reluctant to accept the title of guardian as he feels he is not worthy because his evil bloodline. Kumiko and Daiku have been living with their father Xander who was revived with the dragon balls along with everyone killed by Zero. They have been living in East City with Xander now teaching at East City University. Kumiko and Daiku adjust to their new lives with their father and from time to time visit Gokai and Kryo to or for some training (mostly Daiku as he wants to become Gokai's student) or spend time with him (mostly Kumiko because of her infatuation with him since he saved her from a killing blow from Zero). She is discovering more about herself and her powers with the help of her father. Daiku however was told by his father that there is a great and destructive power within him that he hoped would benefit Daiku and the world in general. Longwei and Gokai have graduated high school and are now co-owners of the Kame Dojo as was stated in Goku Jr's will. Longweihandles the management of the dojo and recieving new applicants along with being the assistant instructor, occasionally teaching students while Gokai the head instructor handles the full training of the students. Longwei for the past year has been training himself in the style and techniques of his father left by him in the scroll. Then there is Gokai, now co owner and head instuctor at Kame Dojo with Gokira. While running a dojo is taking up most of his time, finds the chance to test the limits of his power and improve with the help of Daiku, Cole, Kryo and Ba'zz. He has also been enjoying his time with Kumiko anytime she comes over. All seems well, but unbeknownst to our heroes a dark and fearsome force makes it journey towards earth and it will push our heroes to their limits and beyond and even then it might not be enough. And this dark force brings with it a demon from Jincade's past. Category:Sagas